What Are We Doing?
by simi838
Summary: When bubbles returns to Townsville after a few years away at university, what will happen when opposites attract? Especially those opposites that are already in a committed relationship! AU (Going to post AT LEAST one new chapter every week if people like it)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Introductions

The dimming light of the afternoon darkened the apartment. The walls filled with colours it did not have an hour ago. The living room was spacious with modern wooden furniture and a large TV as well as a little study space and bookshelves. This room connected onto the hallway, leading down to various bedrooms as well as the large kitchen and dining room adjoined. It was the perfect place for a couple or small family. In this expensive apartment, paid for by a very rich father was Buttercup and Butch. They had moved in together about a year ago. It was a gift from the professor to Buttercup for completing her bachelors at Townsville University.

In the living room of this dimmed apartment was Buttercup and Butch. Butch lay under Buttercup and gripped her close as they made out. Butch and Buttercup were completely alike, both demanding, hot headed, deeply passionate and beautiful. They both looked like they could model for sports illustrated. 'Power Couple' some people would call them, as they went to the gym a lot and were ripped like Rambo. Buttercups skin was clear and pale, eyes a light green and sometimes went a bit grey and her lips thin but plumped, especially after a make out session with Butch, her hair as dark as the night. Some people would call Butch 'Godly' he was so attractive. Tall, muscular, dark hair and dark green eyes – so yeah, pretty much a god.

At the age of 23, things were getting to be very serious between them, even more now that they were living together. Both of them had started full time jobs in different areas and were keeping pretty busy.

Butch broke apart from Buttercups face and said "Your sister will be here soon right?"

"Yeah, I don't know" She replied going back in for more kisses.

"Shouldn't you have of picked her up from the airport?" Butch asked, running a hand through Buttercups hair.

"No, she said she would catch a cab, Bubbles a big girl now" Buttercup replied quickly

"But what-", Butch started to say

"Butch, shut the fuck up", Buttercup said before gripping his hair in her hand and pulling it so he would kiss her again. His passion took over and he sat up deepening their kiss, squeezing her ass so she would ease off his hair. Buttercup sat in his lap, doing very well at keeping up with his powerful lips.

Butch had never met Buttercups younger sister before, he had seen a few pictures of her when she was younger, around 16 years old with braces and blonde pigtails, holding a saxophone in her high school band. 'She thought she was Lisa Simpson' Buttercup would say.

Bubbles was studying abroad for 3 years in Australia for university and she hadn't come back in that time due to visa restrictions and what not, but now she got it all sorted out and is staying here on holiday before returning to her final year abroad. The Professor suggested she stay at Buttercup and Butches apartment as they have the spare room, although Buttercup tried to reject this suggestion the Professor pulled the 'but I bought you the house and she is your sister' card. In the end Buttercup was okay with it as she hasn't seen her in a long time and she was sure she wouldn't be staying for longer than three months.

In the heat of their passion, they were interrupted by the buzzer going off, Buttercup groaned. She pushed herself off Butch even after his attempts of keeping her there. He knew that there would be no peace or time for them to be alone while her little sister is here.

Buttercup pressed her finger to the speaker "Yeah?"

"It's me!" a girl squealed back whilst giggling. Buttercup laughed a little too, excited to see her sister again despite the inconveniences and pressed the other button opening the door for Bubbles.

Buttercup turned to Butch, "Prepare to see the polar opposite of me", she sighed waiting for Bubbles to reach their floor.

Butch smoothed out his hair slightly and sat properly on the couch, waiting for their new guest to arrive. _Fuck _Butch thought _this is going to be terrible._

There was a light knock on the door and Buttercup opened it, immediately after there was screaming. "BUTTERCUP" the girl screamed, dropping her luggage and handbags and jumped through the door to Buttercup, holding her close and giving her a sisterly peck on the cheek.

"Hey Bubbles" She laughed, hugging back. They held each other for a long moment before Buttercup broke the hug. "This is Butch, my boyfriend"

Butch stood up from the couch, looking at Bubbles for the first time. She still had the light blonde hair but nothing else was the same from that dorky band photo. The now 20 year old had her hair out, it was long and slightly wavy, skin tanned from the Australian sun. Her eyes were a pool of deep blue that jabbed him the moment he looked at them. She was wearing a White T-shirt and blue jeans that fit around her thin legs perfectly. _Fuck _Butch thought again, but this time not in a terrible way.

"Hi Butch" She smiled widely, walking over to him. When she got closer he could see her features more clearly. Her face was thin and her cheek bones lined her face, her lips were a little red from make-up and were a little thicker than Buttercups. The aroma she bought with her as she walked smelled like daisies. Butch was pleasantly surprised. She reached him and stood on her toes to give him a one armed hug and a peck on the cheek, like adults do. "It's so nice to finally meet you"

Butch cleared his throat, "You too, Buttercup told me all about you" His voice came out rough anyway.

"Oh good, I haven't been forgotten completely while I've been away" She joked looking at Buttercup

Buttercup rolled her eyes "I only said the things I could remember Bub" she laughed back. Bubbles took in a quick breath of air as though she was offended and put her hand to her chest.

"I have missed you all so much" Bubbles said going back to hugging her sister again.

"Speaking of us all, I planned a dinner tonight with everyone", Buttercup said "Like the family and shit, as well as Butches" She winked over to Butch, whom looked confused

"Oh how sweet, I'm so excited" She squealed, "What time?"

"Oh shit," Buttercup said looking at her watch "In an hour, and I haven't started dinner yet. I was… distracted" She glared at Butch and stormed towards the kitchen, leaving the two together.

An awkward moment passed and Bubbles asked "So where did you want me to sleep"

Butch was still standing in the same position as before, frozen in place.

"Uh, I'll show you" He said, finally moving. Bubbles went to grab her luggage, she had three suit cases and 3 smaller bags.

"Are you sure you can get all of that? you're tiny" He said scanning over her body again

She gave him a look and started to get her luggage. After a minute of watching her struggle, Butch decided to help anyway. Together they walked down the hall to Bubbles assigned room.

The room was a good size, with a queen size bed against the wall and a tall wardrobe on the other side, it didn't have much else besides a door leading into a bathroom.

"So yeah" Butch said dropping of her stuff, "In there is an ensuite bathroom which, sorry, both of our rooms share" He said opening the bathroom door to reveal the door to their room on the other side. "So don't be taking too long in the mornings"

Bubbles smiled back "Of course, and thanks for letting me stay" She said grabbing one bag of luggage and putting on her bed "you won't even notice I'm here" _I seriously doubt that _he thought_._

"BUTCHHHHHH" Buttercup yelled from the kitchen, Butch turned on his heel and left Bubbles to unpack.

Bubbles giggled to herself, "This is going to be a great few months"

Slowly after, people started rolling into the apartment. Bubbles had showered after her 25 hour flight and was feeling refreshed. She could hear family out in the living room and felt a swell of excitement in her stomach. She ran a brush through her tangled wet hair and put mascara and lipstick on. She left her room dressed and ready. From the end of the hallway she could see the back of a red head.

Knowing it was blossom, she bounded up the hallway and hugged her from behind. "Bubbles!" She gasped, turning and hugging her "How was Australia?"

"Amazing and hot as hell" Bubbles replied, "We all have to go someday"

The Professor came over and hugged his daughter and they chatted about her trip and expenses and soon dinner was ready.

Sat at the dining table was Buttercup at the head of the table, Butch to her left, who was sitting next to his brother Boomer, to the right of Buttercup was Bubbles, then blossom and the Professor at the other head of the table. Apparently Brick couldn't make it tonight, work problems.

Everyone was just catching up and chatting happily together. Bubbles had the great pleasure of meeting Boomer, who was always making sure the wine was flowing and everyone had their glass full.

Butch rested a hand on Buttercups leg as they talked with everyone, Bubbles thought it was sweet how protective he was. Buttercup squeezed his hand back and stood up. "Everyone! I am so glad you are all here becauuussseeee I have an announcement to make"

The room fell silent waiting for the news. Bubbles looked to Butch in front of her and they made eye contact. It was weird, Butch had another confused look in his eye.

"Butch and I…" Buttercup continued slowly "have gotten engaged!"

The room remained silent.

…..

So yeah, I felt like writing a story, this is only the beginning and I have not written in a while so sorry if it's a little weird and shitty.

Obviously there will be coarse language throughout the story as well as like sexual references and alcohol use, but nothing too serious I think.

Let me know what you think so far and where the story is heading

Much love xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The dining room was full of noise, as though everyone was screaming but no one had their mouths open or was moving. The silence did the screaming for everyone. A few glances were shared around the room but mostly everyone just stared at Buttercup or their food. Boomer was frozen in his position with a bowl of peas in his hand. However he was first to break the silence.

"Uh… What?" he laughed with that judgemental look in his eyes placing the peas back down. He continued to laugh but used fake coughing to hide it and downed another glass of wine in one gulp. "Jesus Christ, who thought that would be a fucking good idea?" The Professor was a little shocked by the crude language despite his daughters whom usually swear freely.

"Boomer, shut up" Butch said, already furious with Boomers drunken antics. To break the ongoing tension people were forced to speak.

"Congratulations Buttercup" Blossom cheered, standing to hug her sister "I am so happy for you both! Although, I don't want to seem traditional but I am the oldest so this is a little embarrassing"

"It isn't 1895 anymore Bloss" replied Buttercup in a matter of fact tone "You will survive this, I am sure. Besides, you could find a man and marry him throughout our engagement, who knows?"

"Yeah, maybe" Blossom laughed low key sadly.

"Professor, what do you think?" Buttercup asked, bracing herself for his answer

"I think its great dear, I do. But, aren't you kids a bit young?" He said swishing his drink

"No", was all Buttercup said with a scalding look on her face

"I'm just kidding! I couldn't be more pleased for you two" He laughed hugging Buttercup and shaking Butches hand encouragingly, "Really, congratulations"

Buttercup sighed in relief and squeezed Butches shoulder in excitement, he hadn't said much.

Bubbles laughed, she was shocked at first but now felt genuine happiness for the two and hope for the best. She hadn't been with her family in so long she forgot that they change and meet new people, it was just that she never thought Buttercup would be the first out of her sisters. She later expressed her excitement for the both of them.

After the excitement died down and everyone returned to eat their deserts Buttercup nudged Bubbles, "So," she whispered "What do you think of Boomer?" Bubbles had trouble hearing at first, Butch looked away from his meal to look at the two whispering. Bubbles and Butch made eye contact so she knew that he was listening.

"Uh, he's great," she replied a little confused by the question and felt put on the spot.

"Noooo" she hinted "What do you think of him as like.. a person?"

"He seems great? What do you mean?" Bubbles was really confused and still recovering from the news earlier

"Like , would you go out with him? Would you fuck him?" She asked nonchalantly. Bubbles Jumped a little and widened her eyes. She wasn't a virgin or even inexperienced at sex but the Professor AND Boomer were right there and she prefer they didn't know everything about her sex life.

"Um" Bubbles said, her face turning red. Butch and Buttercup were staring at her, she was unsure if Butch could hear every word but she was sure he got the jist of what Buttercup was saying, however he did look a little annoyed. "I-I hardly know him, I don't know"

"But you just said he was great?" Buttercup pushed

"I said he seems great and-," She didn't want to straight out say no because she didn't want to offend Butch and Boomer did seem fine, he defiantly wasn't unattractive. His bright blonde hair made his head glow and his deep blue eyes were enough for any girl (or guy) to swoon over. His Jaw was razor sharp and his smile was adorable. Obviously Bubbles did check him out once or twice while he has been here. The only problem was, she barely knew him and she was pretty sure that was his 7th full glass of wine of the night which he just downed, but who knows that could just be a onetime thing. "Why are you asking?"

"Well," Buttercup smiled wickedly "Maybe you two could have a summer fling or something? Butch said the other day how he thinks Boomer needs a gal to set him straight, he's really into that party scene and judging by some of your Instagram posts you are too. You guys could be perfect for each other!"

"Well look at you playing Cupid" Bubbles joked. Bubbles didn't really consider herself IN the party scene but being able to go out and drink in Australia it was easy to get lost in what everyone else is doing. "But I don't know… I don't think I'm interested in a fling right now" Despite Boomers hotness she has had enough flings and needed a break

Buttercup laughed, "Well we will see about that, wont we?" This made Bubbles a little nervous. Buttercup was always pressuring her into doing things just so she could keep up and stay cool. She had grown a lot more confident since those days but she still felt Buttercup getting to her.

Buttercup grinned and whispered stuff to Butch. From what Bubbles could hear and their looks she could tell Buttercup was updating Butch on what she said. Butch rolled his eyes at the conversation and whispered back "It's not your business, the kids can do as they please" Buttercup looked back to Bubbles and winked.

Bubbles was a little offended that Butch called her a kid but she brushed it off, in her family she was always seen as the most innocent and small one just because she was the youngest, the 'baby'. She glanced over at Boomer who was bantering with the Professor about buying him an apartment since he was going to be his son-in-law or something. He had barely touched his desert and was holding the wine glass as he talked. He did seem funny and chatty, but that could just be the alcohol. He glanced over to her feeling her stares, he smiled and Bubbles looked away awkwardly.

Later on after they all said goodbye and went home the house was left with just Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles. Together they went back into the kitchen to start cleaning. Buttercup sat on the Kitchen counter, "I cooked so I don't have to clean" she said pouring herself another glass of wine.

Butch sighed and went to clear the table of the dirty plates. Bubbles collected a few too before Butch stoped her, "it's okay Bubbles, I know you're jet lagged and a guest you don't have to tonight"

"Oh I don't mind at all" She smiled, happy from the gesture.

"No really, I got this" He insisted taking the plates off her and smiled back. It was the first time she saw him smile and up close she could see how beautiful he really was, even compared to Boomer.

"Thank you" she said genuinely biting her lip, she wasn't used to having people helping her out "Goodnight" she went over to hug Buttercup goodnight as well and disappeared down the hall.

"So we got through that easily" Buttercup said to Butch

"Yeah" Butch said coldly, hurriedly collecting the plates and putting them into the dishwasher.

"What?" Buttercup shot back sensing his tone

"I thought we said we were going to wait to tell everyone" He said looking at her. Bubbles felt the tension rise in the air and she got very uncomfortable.

"Why wait? Why keep it a secret when everyone was there? What would've been a better time to tell them?" Buttercup said putting down her wine glass to take on this argument

"Brick wasn't even here so now it's gonna be shit telling him and it wasn't even our night to say it"

"What do you mean it wasn't our night?" the volume of their argument picked up and Bubbles could hear it from her room. Bubbles understood Butch's confused look when she made the announcement now.

"Well if you haven't noticed your sister just got here, this dinner was for her, not for you"

"It's because she's here it felt right telling everyone" Buttercup said jumping off the counter

"Whatever" Butch said realising the volume. Buttercup smiled, glad that she won the fight even though it was a short, little one, she was still glad.

"Oh come on Butch" She said wrapping her arms around him "Be happy, we are engaged and together freely" Butch sighed and continued doing the dished, he was still a little ticked off but Buttercup knew it wouldn't be for long. "You still have to get me a ring by the way"

….

Hey guys! Sorry I know I said I'd update every week but I didn't get that many reviews so I waited a little longer. Hopefully the more I right the more reviews and followers I get J

Replies to reviewers below:

Cristal- Thank you so much for your support, I will keep on writing have no fear!

Dope Productions- Thank you! And yes here is a chapter up just for you!

AlreadyTaken19- You bet theres gonna be drama and lots of it soon! I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you everyone for reading and please fav and review!

Loves xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A few days rolled by and Bubbles was finally getting the routine of life at the newly engaged couple. From what she observed this was their basic daily routine- The household would wake up pretty much at the same time, Bubbles would hear their alarm clock through the walls and through the bathroom which connected their rooms. This quickly cured Bubbles' jetlag but she was still very tired during the day. Butch and Buttercup would be dressed and eating breakfast by 7:30am and slowly Bubbles would come out still her pyjamas skidding her slippers on the floor to the kitchen and eat some watermelon for breakfast.

By 7:50am the couple would be rushing out the door to work for the day. Buttercup worked as head manager of a gym an hour away. She wore expensive looking gym clothes and some days she wore just nice casual clothes. Butch worked in an Office somewhere, Bubbles wasn't really sure what he did exactly. He wore a suit, usually black or grey pants with a matching coat and a white shirt with a tie. Buttercup would always straiten his tie and fix his hair before he left. "God, he looks sexy as fuck in a suit" Buttercup would say every time, Bubbles couldn't help but to secretly agree- he looked damn fine.

Throughout the day Bubbles would take a few naps, eat some food and watch some TV. She was looking online for a summer job, just for a little extra money and something to do but so far there has been nothing good available. Sometimes Butch and Buttercup would come home at 7pm and Bubbles would still be on the couch in her Pjs. Although Butch would usually be first to get home because he works closer, he is polite enough not to say anything judgmental when he sees her napping on the couch again.

Bubbles would've started making dinner and they'd all be eating by 8:30. After dinner Butch and Buttercup would hang out either in the TV room or their bedroom and Bubbles would go to the farthest room in the apartment where she couldn't hear them make out/have sex. Then back to bed to get a nice restful sleep to start the day again.

On Friday night Butch came home to find Bubbles asleep on the couch. The TV was still playing but on a lower volume. Butch walked lightly, trying not to wake her. She was sprawled on the couch wearing her little blue PJ shorts and a cardigan. She was stomach down on the couch with her head facing away from the TV and her hair all messy and out. "Sleeping beauty" Butch whispered to himself walking past her to get to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went back to sit in the living room with the princess.

He initially had his eyes on the TV, it was some wedding fashion program that bored Butch to death. He couldn't imagine Buttercup in one of these dresses. Not when she wears sports gear all day and pretty much sleeps naked. Although he has seen her in nice clothes and formal attire, the big white wedding dress just didn't seem to suit, his mind wouldn't imagine it.

Butch glanced over at Bubbles, still asleep on the couch. He could picture her in a wedding dress for sure, she was like a magazine bride. Blonde, slender, _beautiful. _Butch couldn't help but stare at her now, maybe it was because he couldn't bear to watch the show anymore or maybe it was because her ass was slightly sticking out of her shorts. From his spot on the seat across from her, he could see the curves and dips of her body, all in the right place.

_What the fuck_ thought Butch _stop perving on your fiancés sister. _Butch mentally slapped himself and got off the couch to start making dinner. He shouldn't be checking her out like that, he knew. But looking at other girls is fine, touching them is a whole different story and he had no intention of ever crossing that line.

About 20minutes later Buttercup came home. "IM HOMEEEEE" she yells as she entered the door, dumping her bag on the floor. Bubbles woke up at this but didn't make an attempt to move, she was still in limbo between the dream world and the real world. "Bubbles! You're asleep on the couch again?!"

Bubbles groaned in reply sinking deeper into the couch and covering her face with a pillow. "You need to get out in the world" Buttercup continued with another groan as a reply.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled again, slapping her butt as she walked past.

"Ouch" Bubbles yelped, slowly sitting up from the couch "What do you want you vile creature?"

"I am serious!" Buttercup said "maybe you should reconsider about Boomer hey? I went through Butches phone and read some texts and he said you were hot as fuck"

"Oh my god, no he didn't" Bubbles said stretching her limbs "Besides, I am much more than just hot"

"As fuck" Buttercup finished "Then you should call him so he can get to know all of you, ya dig?"

"I don't know, that's so awkward, I don't even know him" Bubbles said seriously considering her life choices

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled again making Bubbles jump.

"What?" Butch said walking out of the kitchen with a spatula still in hand. Bubbles didn't even realise he was here… so embarrassing. Buttercup got up off the couch and kissed Butch on the lips quickly.

"Don't you think Bubbles and Boomer would be the cutest couple?" She said bringing him over to the living area. Bubbles felt even more embarrassed, _why does she always have to put people on the spot? _

"Uh sure why not" He said not looking at Bubbles in the eye, _that's weird._

_"_See! You have Butches blessing to fuck his brother" Buttercup laughed

"Shut up Buttercup" Bubbles yelled in embarrassment covering her face with her hands "I don't want to fuck him"

"As if, that boy is fine" Buttercup said, "I mean, he's no Butch but god damn I would so go there" she joked and Butch rolled his eyes. The couple were very confident in each other and Bubbles could tell they did not get jealous easily.

"Oh my god" Bubbles sighed "Get off my back! Let me live and die on this couch, I am happy here"

"MY couch" Buttercup said "And since you are living on MY couch that makes me your queen. And my first decree as queen is to banish you from my couch lands and seize all rights you have to it"

"Buttercup come on" Bubbles said "Can I live?"

"Bitch you ain't living right now" the queen replied

"Ugh your so annoying" Bubbles said getting off the couch

Butch had already turned back to the kitchen by this time, not having any of this sibling fighting shit. "You know what she should do" Buttercup said all excited "Go on a double date Butch and me and you and Boomer! It'll be totally casual and you both won't even realise it was a date, just a bunch of siblings hanging out"

"If I say yes do I get my couch privileges back?" Bubbles asked

"Oh my god YES!" Buttercup squealed "You guys are going to hit it off big time"

"Dinners ready" Butch yelled from the Kitchen and the two sisters sat at the dining table. Butch made pasta and a tomato based sauce.

"So you couldn't take the heat" Butch said to Bubbles "Buttercup can be persuasive when she wants to be"

"Shut up" Buttercup laughed kicking Butch under the table "Bubbles secretly wanted to anyway, she was just looking for an excuse"

"I can handle Buttercup usually, I'm just off my game tonight" Bubbles replied to Butch, ignoring Buttercup

"Well you will need to be on your game when you go out with Boomer. He can get any girl into bed just with a wink of his baby blue eyes" Butch said, giving Bubbles a wink

"Don't scare her" Buttercup said "Besides, I Utoniums know how to handle men, they are very simple creatures"

"I am sure I can tough it out" Bubbles said "I haven't slept with Boomer so far so I think I can make it through at least on date"

"Only time will tell now" Butch replied

"What are you saying? That I'm some poor girl that can't handle a man that winks at me? I am Bubbles Utonium and I can handle everything and anyone that dares to fuck with me" Bubbles replied. Buttercup looked shocked but proud.

Butch smiled at her, one if his beautiful smiles "I think you could be just the girl to handle a Jojo brother"

"You're god damn right" Buttercup replied for her. Bubbles laughed at the situation and she could tell Butch had more respect for her, at least now he was looking her in the eyes again.

After dinner the group sat out in the living room watching some action movie. Buttercup and Butch on one couch and Bubbles on the other. Buttercup was dozing off and decided to go to bed. Bubbles still felt energised from her nap and loved Jason Statham movies. Butch and Bubbles watched it in silence laughing together at the funny moments and awkwardly fidgeting in the sex scene. Bubbles even giggled out of awkwardness.

After the movie finished the two walked down the hallway together headed for bed. Butch turned to go into his room when Bubbles spoke up.

"Butch" She said in a quiet voice, "Is Boomer actually a lady killer like you say he is? I'm worried I'm about to go on a double date with some crazy sex fiend"

Butch laughed "No, he just a little full on but don't worry, I am sure you can handle him"

"as long as you're sure" Bubbles said, still not completely convinced. The two stood outside their bedroom doors facing each other

"Don't worry about it, I will be there to protect you" He said putting a hand on her forearm for comfort. Although it was just a small gesture, it really soothed her.

"Thanks Butch" She smiled "Goodnight" She instinctively went in for the hug, she forgot to hug Buttercup goodnight so she needed at least one cuddle. She was a foot shorter than Butch and hugged him around his chest. He didn't hug back.

"Goodnight Bubbles"

Idk not much of a eventful chapter but the next one will be the double date!

Any ideas of whats gonna happen?

Please review and fave/follow! New chapter up soon

Alreadytaken- Haha, I hope the upcoming chapter will make you happy with Boomer and Bubbles! but i hope i this story will convince you to love ButchXBubbles as much as i dooooooooo (but like tbh who knows how this story will end? i dont)

xxxxx


End file.
